Mario vs Waluigi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Tons of adventure, tons of comedy, tons of stories in one! All new adventures and misadventures starring Mario and Waluigi await!
1. Introduction

**Mario vs. Waluigi**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and basically everyone else out there who wrren't living under a rock. It is I, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and if you may have notice, it's the second greatest season of them all, Spring! (PS: I'm a fan of Summer, myself) And with May just starting out today on the right foot just as April waves goodbye, we got a lot, lot, LOT of Mario action going on! And since I have completely completed the greatness that is Kirby Super Star Ultra, the DS remake of the SNES classic Kirby Super Star (which with personal experience in both I can easily state that the DS remake is superior), and given that I finally understand why many people (including critics) all agree on it being the best Kirby game ever made, I decided to, in a way, make a great tribute to it by writing a fanfic that's in the style of what Kirby Super Star was/is... several different long fanfics, all rolled into one as a big collection. And what better way than to do it with Mario and Waluigi? Now, you may ask, why those two, and why have I started on this instead of continuing with Super Mario Land 5? because to be honest, I wanted to do a Mario/Super Smash Bros/Nintendo/whatever fanfic in the style of Kirby Super Star, not to mention, that not only will my two Mario Land fanfic (and my other similar adventure/platforming fanfics) help inspire this fanfic more, but considering what occurs in this fanfic, some of the stuff may make it into future Mario Land fanfics (and that's saying something, considering that I'm just now starting to build up Waluigi, as I am with Mario, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, King K. Rool, and several others. And if this does become a big hit, which I predict it will consider all the effort I will put into this like all of my other successful fanfics, then consider seeing good things to come in the future. Anyway, that's all the commentary I have for this fanfic, so I hope you all relax, sit back, and read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario, Waluigi, and all the other elements, characters, stages, and references elong to Nintendo, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and their respective companies. (looks at script, shakes head) really, this was the only thing that I got to say in the entire afterthought? Sigh... I hate my job so much.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Sucks for you. I only have three weeks of work left. (does a little happy dance)

Disclaimer: (shaking with rage) ... I hate you so much, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, you sick Mario obsessed fanboy freakazoid... grrr...

**

* * *

**

Mario vs. Waluigi

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**Prologue: Introduction: Enter Mario and Waluigi!**

Mario was running through the wide open grassy plains of the peaceful Mushroom Meadows, free as a blue bird as he performed several jumps into the clear blue sky, the sun shining down on the Earth brightly. As Mario exclaimed with happiness, the middle aged pudgy red-capped Italian American plumber was swiftly flattened by his related, twisted cousin, Waluigi, who laughed dastardly as he took out several bombs and chucked them at Mario. Mario dodged two of them, and took out a feather, using to to gain a yellow cape, which he used to propel the third and final bomb at Waluigi.

BOOOM!!! Waluigi screamed as he was sent blasting off high in the sky towards the northern direction. Grinning and then laughing victoriously, Mario turned around and resumed running, heading alongside the shore as big waves came in, making a splash amongst the white, sandy beach. Feeling more happier than ever, Mario pumped his fist into the air as he jumped one more time, screaming in absolute delight as a whole new set of adventures awaited him, as well as a set of misadventures of that old sly Waluigi...


	2. Spring Breeze: Intro World 1

**Mario vs. Waluigi**

**Spring Breeze: Introduction + World One (Mushroom Meadows)**

Mario was relaxing under the bright sun in the peaceful, grassy plains of the Mushroom Meadows, sleeping peacefully as the birds chirped away in the trees that shadowed the middle aged, pudgy red-capped Italian American plumber. As he continued snoozing, footsteps were heard rushing by, the ground shaking. Mario stretched his arms as he rubbed his right eye, blinking as he turned around to see several sinisterly two-legged green shelled Koopa Troopas, brownish Goombas, black Bo-Bombs, and red-coated Shy Guys running past by, with bags of money in their possessions. Mario took off his red cap and scratched his head, only to get pushed aside into the tree by Waluigi, who chuckled dastardly as he dashed forward along with his minions. Sensing trouble afoot, Mario placed his red cap back on, and dashed after the foes, determined to stop their plans and bring back the stolen money to the good citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Let the adventure begin.

* * *

Mario dashed forward with all of his might, the cool windy breeze blowing in his face, the green grassy hills in the background rising as he raced across the mellow Mushroom Meadows. As Mario jumped on a walking Koopa Troopa, he grabbed the green shell and chucked it in front of him, knocking out three goombas, three Shy Guys and two Koopas. As Mario continued heading through the grassy main meadows, he stopped by a patch of red grass, and he pulled it up, getting a turnip. Eating the turnip, Mario picked up an incoming Shy Guy, chucking it at a pair of Koopa Troopas, knocking them back into their shells. Mario picked the first shell up and kicked the other shell, running while he held the first shell in his possession. As Mario pulled out several more turnips from the ground and ate them, he spotted a Mushroom inside one of the gold ? blocks. Bashing them and getting some of the gold coins stowed within them, Mario snatched the mushroom and ate it, getting an extra bar of health as he jumped on two Goombas, although he accidentally tripped and colllided into a red-shelled Koopa, stumbling on his behind.

As Mario got back up, he picked up his green shell and chucked it at the Koopa, knocking it off the path. Turning around the right and passing several of the hills that rose within the background, Mario jumped up several times, grabbing more coins as he stuffed them down his blue overalls, as well as placing some safely inside his red shirt. Mario started climbing one of the hills, and slid down on the other side, knocking out Koopas, Goombas, and Shy Guys that were waddling upwards. Reaching the bottom, Mario jumped up, heading straight into a green warp pipe nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario dashed forward with all of his might, the cool windy breeze blowing in his face, the green grassy hills in the background rising as he raced across the mellow Mushroom Meadows. As Mario jumped on a walking Koopa Troopa, he grabbed the green shell and chucked it in front of him, knocking out three goombas, three Shy Guys and two Koopas. As Mario continued heading through the grassy main meadows, he stopped by a patch of red grass, and he pulled it up, getting a turnip. Eating the turnip, Mario picked up an incoming Shy Guy, chucking it at a pair of Koopa Troopas, knocking them back into their shells. Mario picked the first shell up and kicked the other shell, running while he held the first shell in his possession. As Mario pulled out several more turnips from the ground and ate them, he spotted a Mushroom inside one of the gold ? blocks. Bashing them and getting some of the gold coins stowed within them, Mario snatched the mushroom and ate it, getting an extra bar of health as he jumped on two Goombas, although he accidentally tripped and colllided into a red-shelled Koopa, stumbling on his behind.

As Mario got back up, he picked up his green shell and chucked it at the Koopa, knocking it off the path. Turning around the right and passing several of the hills that rose within the background, Mario jumped up several times, grabbing more coins as he stuffed them down his blue overalls, as well as placing some safely inside his red shirt. Mario started climbing one of the hills, and slid down on the other side, knocking out Koopas, Goombas, and Shy Guys that were waddling upwards. Reaching the bottom, Mario jumped up, heading straight into a green warp pipe nearby.

As Mario emerged out of the green-colored warp pipe and wounded up in another area of the Mushroom Meadows, he dashed forward, grabbing a red-and-yellow Fire Flower from the grass and using its flames to burn away the Shy Guys that were aimlessly walking towards him. Eating the Fire Flower, Mario turned into Fire Mario, and he continually spouted fireballs from his hands as he burnt the Goombas and Koopas that were in his way. As he jumped over several snapping Piranha Plants and burnt them with his red hot fireballs, Mario landed on the other side of the meadows and crossed the wooden bridge to the island that was surrounded by nothing but thin air. Turning around to see the wooden bridge burnt, Mario faced forward, and gasped as Petey Piranha emerged from the ground, roaring as he extended his wing-like wings, smacking Mario with them.

Scoffing as he felt not much pain, Mario fired several fireballs down Petey's mouth, punching the Piranha Plant boss down as he then jumped up and ground pounded on him. Petey roared in pain, and he got back up, spinning around like a tornado. Mario was chucked into the air, and he lost his Fire Mario costume. However, the red-capped plumber was able to retain his Fire, and he chucked several fireballs down at Petey, burning him as he then slammed down with a ground pound, wounding the Piranha Plant boss and soundly defeating him. Doing his victory pose, Mario headed down a blue-colored warp pipe that appeared in the middle, the warp pipe heading down into the grassy interior of the island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring Breeze: World Two (Salty Sea Shore)**

Mario was blasted right out of the blue warp pipe, right into the clear blue sky as he came back down, landing in the salty sea water. jumping out and being chased by a hungry shark, Mario managed to make it to the white sandy beach, puffing as he tried catching his breath. The shark jumped out off the water and towards him, but the red-capped plumber dodged to the left while doing a barrel roll, watching the shark struggle on the sand. Laughing, Mario turned around and headed towards the southern direction, jumping up and grabbing the gold coins from the ? blocks. As he bashed the last ? block, he got a bluish, Poison Mushroom instead of the regular Mushroom, allowing it to head into the sea. Shaking his head, Mario continued on his way, using his fireballs to burn away the four-legged green shelled Koopa Troopas, the red-clothed Shy Guys, and the black Bo-Bombs that waddled towards him. Looking up, Mario could see several red birds, Albatrosses, flying towards the northern direction. One of them swooped down towards Mario, but he jumped over it, tossing a fireball at it, which burnt it. As Mario ducked several more of the territorial birds, he grabbed an empty blue shell, and used it to get some more speed. Jumping over some quicksand pits, he chucked the blue shell at several snoozing Shy Guys. As Mario continued forward, he got a Star out of the ? block, using it to become invisible. Turning to the right and heading westward into the salty sea, Mario didn't bother holding his breath as he went straight in.

As Mario began swimming within the salty waters that made it warm, he grabbed the gold coins that floated with ease, passing by several red Cheep Cheep fish that were swimming in the different direction. As Mario took the time to absorb in the beautiful atmosphere of the ocean, several white Bloopers were swimming towards him. Mario tossed his fireballs at them, knocking them off the path as he passed by pink coral, collecting more coins along the way. As he continued on his adventure, he spotted a strange vortex that was sucking anything into the yellow warp pipe below. Scratching his head, Mario decided to check it out, only to be sucked down within the warp pipe!


	5. Chapter 5

Mario was shot out of the yellow warp pipe and landed flat on his face, deep within the depth of the salty ocean floor. As he got up and shook his head, wondering where he was, the ground began to shake. It was then that Gooper Blooper, the head honchos of the Bloopers, emerged out of the sand below, bellowing at Mario as he begun to spin around, whacking the extraordinary human plumber with his four extendable tentacles. As Mario was smacked into several sharp rocks, he popped himself back into his three dimensional self, shaking his head as he grabbed one of the tentacles and pulled them off Gooper. Gooper screeched in pain, using his three remaining tentacles to squash Mario. As Mario moaned in pain, Gooper began firing bursts of ink around the perimeter, getting Mario covered in dirty, black ink. His sight slightly hindered by the ink, mario tried tossing out his fireballs, but the fiery attacks immediately fizzled out, due to being too deep underwater. Gooper began whirling around again, whacking Mario across the area with its strong tentacles.

Growling, Mario grabbed two of the tentacles and used brute force to pull them right off, eating them to regain some lost health as he ran towards Gooper and kicked him in the face. Gooper screamed in pain as he then used his last remaining tentacle to squeeze Mario, before slamming him several times on the floor. Mario then resorted to biting, breaking free as he grabbed Gooper's mouth and tried pulling up, backing enough to cause Gooper to soar through the underwater cavern's ceiling and heading out of the salty sea ocean, blasting off into the clear blue skies, passing right through one of the white puffy clouds. Grinning and doing a victory pose, Mario spotted another warp pipe, albeit colored orange. Not taking any chances, Mario headed right through, continuing his amazing adventure as he left behind the underwater currents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring Breeze: World Three (Violent Vicious Volcano)**

Mario emerged out of the orange warp pipe and set foot on a magma-hardened platform, looking down to see the red-colored platform extending towards the western direction, straight into the molten lava. Mario looked around to see the sky was completely red, and gigantic balls of flames were hailing down from the yellow poisonous smog that spewed out of the active volcanos, which every five minutes bursted with explosive fire. Gulping, Mario headed towards the end of the platform and spotted several rocks, rubbing his chin to see if he should. However, he did not have much of a choice, as several red-colored snake-like Cobrats appeared and started shooting bullets at the red-capped plumber. Being knocked into the lava, Mario screamed as he darted across the lava, hopping along the rocks as he made it to another platform. Quickly dropping to the ground and rolling to get the fire that spewed out of the lava off of him, Mario sighed as he turned around, growling at the three Cobrats, who laughed at him. Shaking his head, Mario turned around and looked up, seeing that he had to enter a large volcano, magma slowly dripping from its opening. Sighing as he shrugged, Mario didn't hold back as he headed straight into the volcano, trying to take it as cautious as possible.

As Mario cautiously made his way through the inside of the active volcano, of which was bustling with more energy than the other volcanos that accompanied it, he spotted several gold coins on the magma-hardened path, heading towards a spiral that left southward. Plucking the coins from the ground and jumping over the hissing Cobrats that arose from the ground, Mario took one glance behind him, only to turn around and get squashed by a large boulder. As Mario stood up in a two dimensional pose, he popped himself back to his three dimensional self, sighing as he quickly took out a mushroom and ate it, gaining back his health. Jumping over a set of blue-shelled Buzzy Beetles (who didn't even remotely looked like real life beetles), Mario grabbed a Fire Flower in the ground and used it to make his way through a crack in the volcano's wall, bursting it down with the flower's flames to make a hole through it. Eating up the flower, which in turn made his Fire attack stronger, Mario ran through, jumping on the red-shelled Koopa Troopa and kicking it at the Buzzy Beetles and Spinies that were steadily approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

As Mario was reaching higher and higher within the active volcano, he was greeted by a locked door, which required a key. mario began searching around, digging into the magma hardened ground, picking up rocks, but frowning as he took off his red cap and scratched his head, not finding a thing. However, Mario was attacked from the back by a blue-colored Cobrat, which hissed as it used its tail to whack Mario several times across the face. Moaning as he shook his head, Mario grabbed the Cobrat by the tail and swung it around, chucking it at the rock, which caused it to spit out a golden key. Smiling, Mario grabbed the key and placed it inside the door, heading inside as the door closed behind him.

Mario made his way to the top of the active volcano at long last, letting out a sigh of relief as he took off his red cap and rubbed his brown hair, taking a seat to catch his breath. However, he didn't have a chance to relax, as the volcano began shaking, and within seconds, hot lava bursted straight from the opening, pouring down like rain as fire spread through the exterior walls of the volcano, several small rocks rolling downwards. Mario tried to hang on as he was then greeted by Tryclyde, a three-headed red Cobrat who also happened to be the leader of the bullet-spitting snakes. Mario tried his best to avoid combat, but he was grabbed by Tryclyde's tail, and chucked right into the erupting lava, being burnt alive as he ran on the little platform surrounding the crater and tried getting the flames off of him.

Tryclyde laughed in hysterics as he began spitting fireballs at the red-capped plumber, but Mario was quick to counter with his own fireballs, using them as an advantage as he withstood the burns and approached Tryclyde. Tryclyde hissed as he grabbed Mario with his tail again and snapped at his face with his three heads, finishing off with an intense Flamethrower to the face as Mario was chucked into the crater again. Mario managed to grab the edge, and he pulled up, using a drop kick to flip Tryclyde over and then jumped up, firing as many fireballs as possible before landing with a solid punch into Tryclyde's chest, defeating the three-headed serpent boss as a red-colored warp pipe appeared nearby. Taking a quick breather, Mario ran straight towards the warp pipe, jumping into it and going through another strange warp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spring Breeze: World Four (Maniac Mischief Masochistic Mansion)**

Mario encountered strange things within the disturbing, haunted mansion that he arose in from the red colored warp pipe, trying to avoid being snapped up by the hungry Piranha Plants that arose from the vases next to it. As Mario tried door after door, he encountered a group of Boos that loved playing pranks. The red-capped Italian American plumber found himself getting flattened by a rake, squished by a refrigerator, turned into a red-colored vase, pushed into thick icy water, and rolled into a bun by the mischievously ghostly Boos, who taunted him with their maniacally influenced cackles. As Mario ran straight through the mansion, he opened a particular blue door, only to be squashed by it.

Falling flat on his face on the ground, Mario headed towards the eastern direction, only to spot a dead end. He then turned around and headed towards the western direction, only to be greeted by a pair of angry red-shelled Koopa Troopas, who both went into their shells and ricocheted towards Mario. Mario gulped as he took out a Feather, using his yellow cape to propel the shells back, which caused a hole in the wall at the end of the hallway. Gasping, Mario ran down, jumping on an incoming blue Buzzy Beetle and picking up its shell, tossing it at the Boos that were appearing out of thin air. Mario took out his Mushroom and devoured it down as he tried to run and place the gold coins he was collecting into his red shirt and blue overalls all at the same time, and he prayed that it wouldn't get more complicated. Just when he thought right, after going through the hole, he was surrounded by nothing but pitch black, and screamed as he fell down the seemingly bottomless pit below him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mario screamed for a good twelve minutes before finally landing flat on his face on the invisible ground. He popped his nose out from his face, moaning as he adjusted his red cap. Deep cackling was heard this time, and Mario was quick to get onto his feet and into a fighting pose as he looked around, wary. Before long, he was wrapped by a long red tongue, swallowed inside, and then spat out like an unwanted piece of fruit. Moaning, Mario stood up, turning around, only to see the ghostly king of the mischievous ghouls, King Boo.

As Mario tried to land a punch on him, King Boo instantly disappeared, leaving Mario to look around, confused as to where the ghostly king would pop up next. As Mario got into a defensive position, he was tackled from the back by the ghostly King Boo, who laughed as he disappeared again. Mario became cautious as he looked around, trying to use any possible sources of light to help him. Snapping his fingers as he realized what to do, Mario formed two fireballs in his hands, using them as light as he saw King Boo's shadow. Grinning, Mario chucked the two fireballs at the shadow, revealing King Boo. Mario then thrusted forward and pounded King Boo with his two fist, followed by a strong headbutt. King Boo moaned in pain as he turned invisible again, summoning a huge legion of Boos to depose of Mario.

Mario, however, was quick to see this, and he pulled out a Star, becoming invisible as the Boos all charged towards him. Screaming out his attack beforehand, Mario began performing his Mario Tornado, whirling away the Boos as he sucked in King Boo, using his powerful generated gusts to wound the ghostly King. King Boo screamed in pain as he disappeared, a white-colored warp pipe appearing nearby. Mario stopped spinning around, and headed straight into the white warp pipe, to head to the last destination...


	10. Spring Breeze: World 5: Vs Waluigi

**Spring Breeze: World Five (Final World (Waluigi's Castle))**

Mario stood at the entrance to the dark, evil castle that Waluigi has occupied. Adjusting his red cap, tucking his red shirt into his blue overalls, and massaging his stylish black moustache, Mario ran right into the castle, going through the obstacles with ease and jumping upward, making it to the final floor with no problem. Taking a quick breath and eating one of the mushrooms he stored in his overalls for good health, Mario busted down the door, and fell several feet down into a square-shaped arena, shaking his head as he stood up, to see the lights lighting up, and turning around all around him to see a huge crowd consisting of the common Mushroom Kingdom enemies, including Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, and Bo-Bombs. As he got himself into a fighting position, he watched Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Tryclyde, and King Boo all appearing at the same time on the arena, with Petey Piranha and King Boo on one side and Gooper Blooper and Tryclyde on the other, all of them taking off from the arena as Waluigi appeared in a hovering platform, showing off himself as he took off his purple cap and posed, getting a loud response of cheers. Rolling his eyes, Mario chased forward, and smacked Waluigi with a punch, starting the final battle.

Mario jumped into the air, spinning around with his Mario Tornado as Waluigi took out his purple-colored tennis racket and started tossing several tennis balls at the red-capped plumber. Mario was quick to block as he took out his yellow cape and repelled the balls, but Waluigi, cunning as ever, started chucking several bombs at him. Mario screamed as two exploded right in his face, knocking him down on the arena floor as Waluigi jumped up and slammed Mario with his skinny body, leaving a small crater in the ring. As Mario popped himself back into his three dimensional self, he was grabbed by Waluigi, who smashed him into the ground and stomped on him several times, before finishing with a kick to the face. As Mario went ricocheting around the ring, Waluigi began to spin in his own tornado attack, the Waluigi Tornado, with purple electricity surrounding him as he picked up Mario, blasting him with both electricity jolts and gusts of wind as he chucked Mario into the air.

Mario quickly grabbed the lights that hung over the arena ring, chucking red fireballs downward. Waluigi sidestepped and started tossing back tennis balls, but was caught by surprise as Mario grabbed a hammer laying around on the lights and smashed the purple dastardly crook mighty, enough to give him a big, hideous red bump on his forehead. Waluigi's face turned all red as he screamed and lunged for Mario, but he jumped right at the nick of time, performing a ground pound to plant Waluigi into the ground. Looking upward towards the northwestern direction and grinning, Mario grabbed Waluigi by the legs and began spinning him around, chucking him at the right moment as Waluigi went blasting off into the clear, starry sky, screaming as he disappeared with a bright, white twinkle.

Mario took off his red cap and performed his victory pose as the audience cheered wildly, tossing roses at the red-capped plumber. Mario then spotted all the stolen bags of coins, and he picked them all up, stuffing them into his red shirt and blue overalls as he grabbed a nearby unused white-colored kart and zoomed his way out of the dark, gloomy castle, heading eastward back to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he was greeted by praise and cries of sweet joy and gratitude as he tossed all of the coins out of the bags onto the humanoid Mushroom civilians, waving as he smiled with pride, the moon shining down brightly.


	11. Pirate Problems: Introduction

**Mario vs. Waluigi**

**Pirate Problems: Introduction**

Mario was busy relaxing on the peaceful and sandy Bacon Beach, not having a care in the world for anything else. However, he noticed that an earthquake suddenly shook the area, causing the curious plumber to get off his butt and look around, confused. Hearing laughter, Mario turned around, to see Waluigi rising from the depths of the salty sea in a metallic pirate ship.

"Wa ha ha!" Laughed Waluigi as he pointed his sharp sword at Mario, "I've got you right where I want you, plumber boy! The Biscuit Bay belongs to me, and me alone!" With that said, he ordered his purple-colored, pirate-themed Eggplantmen to fire bombs at Mario, of which the red-capped Italian plumber managed to dodge.

Taking a quick breather, Mario got wary of what Waluigi was planning to do, and thus, took off towards the southern direction, running through the beach and heading straight into the salty sea, where Waluigi was sailing for.


	12. Chapter 12

As Mario dashed his way upon the sandy shore of the Biscuit Bay on Bacon Beach, he encountered several crabs. Picking up a nearby green Koopa Troopa shell, Mario tossed it at the crabs, knocking them down. He continued running, grabbing the plentiful gold coins that sparkled amonsgt the path as more crabs came scuttling towards him. Tossing his red hot fireballs at them, Mario grabbed a Fire Flower, and used its contents to spew out more flames, forcing the crabs to retreat.

Grinning, Mario ate the Fire Flower and gained his fiery power ups, using them to extend his fiery power as he tossed more fireballs than previously. Jumping amongst a set of grassy ledges, Mario looked towards the southern direction from the top, to see that the Eggplantmen on Waluigi's ship were still firing bombs. Before he could react, Mario was blasted by said bomb, crashing into a large, stone wall.

"That oughta get 'im!" One of the pirate Eggplantmen said in glee as they all cheered, giving each other high fives across the board.

Waluigi growled, turning to them and shouting angrily as he whiped them all with his infamous whip, "Will you idiots shut up and go check on him? You know he's going to get up again regardless!"


	13. Chapter 13

Moaning in pain, Mario quickly woke up and got to his feet, just as seven pirate-themed Eggplantmen showed up, growling angrily as they poked their swords at Mario. Mario merely grinned as he used his Tornado attack to whirl the Eggplantmen around, kicking six of them out of the way. The seventh remaining Eggplanman charged at Mario, swiping his sword at the plumber, but Mario countered back with his elbows, being able to take the damage.

As the two fought back and back towards the grassy mainland, Mario got on the ground and side swept the Eggplantman, grabbing the sword and slicing the enemy into pieces. Grinning, Mario grabbed a piece of the defeated eggplant enemy and took a bite into it as he dashed back towards the shore, just reaching the border between the beach and the salty sea.

"Hmm..." Mario muttered, wondering how to reach Waluigi and pummel him the old fashioned way.

Mario looked for a quick, smooth way to get into the salty waters beyond the beach, but luckily, he spotted a flying, red-colored Albatoss, and quickly jumped up, grabbing the bird by the talons as he piloted it towards Waluigi's ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Waluigi chuckled as he held a map, reading it to himself. He was determined to control the seas with an iron fist, having his vicious plants taking over. Just as Waluigi was about to make a speech, he turned around to find a nasty surprise - Mario coming in close from the air.

"Everyone! Get to your battle stations! NOW!!" Waluigi roared with anger as he began to fume, placing away his map as he got out his sword, which was backed up by his whip.

Mario looked down to see the Eggplantmen crew got onto deck, anticipating the plumber's drop. Unfortunately for him, they began firing bombs straight into the air, along with eggplants oddly enough. Mario piloted the Albatoss out of the way, but one purple eggplant hit the Albatoss in the face, causing it to drop towards the water. Mario landed on the sail of the ship as he watched the Albatoss splash into the water, the Eggplantmen climbing up on the tall pole. Determined, Mario jumped onto the pole, and slid down, knocking several Eggplantmen off as he fired his fireballs at the other Eggplantmen climbing.

Reaching the bottom safely, Mario came across with more Eggplantmen, who all had their cannons pointed at him. Mario, however, got an idea, and pulled out a Star, using it to become invincible. The dim witted eggplant pirates fired their bombs at him, but he wasn't effected, and as such, ran straight into them, knocking the enemies out unconscious. Mario then picked up the cannons and tossed all of them overboard, dusting off his hands.


	15. Pirate Problems: Battle With Waluigi!

******Pirate Problems: Battle With Waluigi!  
**

"Not this time, you red sea sore," Waluigi hissed as his devious grin revealed itself, "You've costed me a lot, but I won't let you ruin my pirate's life, understand?"

Mario, however, kicked the sword out of Waluigi's hand and headbutted him, getting into a fighting position. Now enraged beyond the point of anger, Waluigi bellowed as he pulled out his infamous whip, using it to attack the plumber. Mario managed to dodge a few times, but with each hit of the whip, he was getting exhausted. Finally, as if Mario gave up, he collapsed after being hit by the whip again, landing on his face. Waluigi smirked as he approached Mario and kicked dust into his face, taunting him.

"Wa ha ha! What's this, I ask?" Waluigi jeered as he placed away his whip, "A pesky, pathetic plumber who got defeated within my task!" As he turned to head up to steer the ship, Mario woke up weakly, sneaking in a green 1-Up Mushroom.

As Waluigi whistled, he felt someone touching his right shoulder. Turning around, Waluigi was punched in the face by Mario, who grabbed the steering wheel and broke it, jumping off of the ship and tossing a fireball into one of the cannons filled with bombs, causing the entire metallic pirate ship to explode into flames and sink. Mario only grinned, feeling proud of himself, as he swam back to shore, hearing the Eggplantmen shouting in fear as they burned and sank with their ship.

"CURSE YOU, MARIO..." Was the last thing Waluigi gurgled as he was unable to get up, drowning with the ship.

His star power running out just as he finished, Mario turned around, to be kicked in the privates by Waluigi, who would not let the plumber get away. As Mario groaned immensely in pain, Waluigi picked him up by the collor, sticking his sword up to Mario's neck.


End file.
